Whispers
by PirateMuse
Summary: Ron likes Hermione and has done ever since they battled a Troll together.... but will his romantic intenions move steadly towards Draco, who seems to be deterined to win Ron's heart; whatever the consequences........


Author's note: Hiya! Pretty new here… infact this is my first time writing. I love your Draco/Ron  
  
stories, so I thought I'd attempt (poorly) to do one of my own! Please give me reviews, all advice taken in gratitude! Enjoy!  
  
Whispers  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ok, what?" said Hermione fiercely, as Draco smiled at her devilishly.  
  
"Who's your lover-boy?" he drawled in reply.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, who was eating beside her at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, and she scowled at Draco.  
  
"Him? He's not my lover-boy, Malfoy, and you know it." She retorted.  
  
Draco shrugged and he leant on the table with his arm. "Seems quite close to you."  
  
Ron heard this, and looked up, his mouth full of bacon.  
  
"Ahfweuurm! Poitreash, you twat!" Ron finished as he gulped down the last bit of his breakfast.  
  
Draco chuckled and walked away, but inside he was aching… aching to stake Hermione in the heart, that was…  
  
Hermione looked on as Draco wandered off and she frowned. "Weird boy," she muttered to herself, and got back to reading Hogwarts a History.  
  
Ron didn't care about stupid taunts about Hermione and himself; to be honest, he quite liked them. He could use them to his advantage when he finally asked Hermione out… for he'd longed to ever since they'd met on the Hogwarts Express, the school's train. Of course, at first she'd been a bit strange to him. A big know-it-all he'd thought. But after she'd nearly died by being crushed by the Troll that had been let loose, he'd seen her wonderful side and had longed to be with her… and he didn't see why Draco's torments about him and Hermione being an item should ever come between the real thing. It was just the asking that worried him.  
  
"Are you going to eat that toast?" she said sharply, obviously irritated by Draco's words.  
  
"Oh Hermione, just give it up," he said jokingly. "You want me, and Draco knows it, and you're scared of showing i…"  
  
"Oh Ron don't be so bloody ridiculous!" Hermione half-laughed, half- cried. "Why would I ever want you?"  
  
Ron pouted and, folding his arms, rested his head on them. He hadn't expected that… oh boy, hadn't he expected it. She should have just giggled and said no more, at least then there would have been hope… But she don't know what she's talking about, he thought bitterly. She loves me… she has to love me.  
  
As if in a sudden wave of mist, he drifted into a dream, and before him, the Great hall turned into a magnificent Ballroom. Ron was instantly changed out of his school-robes and into tucks of the finest material, bow- tie and all. Looking round in amazement, he noticed the Great Hall door swing open, and there was Hermione dressed in a very… revealing lilac dress. A sudden shiver of excitement shot up his spine as she edged over to him gracefully, as if walking on air, and she smiled.  
  
"Hello Ron," she said, and her voice echoed among the music.  
  
"Err…. H… Hello… Hermione" Ron stammered, fiddling with his tie.  
  
"Want to dance?" she asked, batting her eyes.  
  
"Um, ok if you want…" Ron replied giddily, and they set off across the dance-floor, twirling round to the music that was coming from a large band in the corner.  
  
Ron was having the time of his life. Hermione was beautiful and so elegant…. As he looked into her eyes he could feel her power washing over him.  
  
"Say Ron, have you seen Hedwig?" she asked suddenly. But he didn't answer. "Ron? Ron? Ron!"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron jerked awake, and sat up.  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled, a little too loudly.  
  
"Well… I was wondering if you'd seen Hedwig, that's all…"  
  
Harry was sitting infront of him, looking at Ron oddly and worriedly.  
  
"No. No I haven't, sorry Harry," Ron blushed, and dabbled his sausages with his fork.  
  
Hermione slammed her book shut and stood up proudly. Ron jumped, but when he saw her long brown hair he wished he could run his hands through it… just once…  
  
"Well Ron, we'd better be off. Not all of us have a Quidditch game to get ready for!" she beamed at Harry and patted his arm as she walked round the table. "I'm sure Hedwig will turn up, Harry…"  
  
"I hope so," replied Harry gloomily. "I'm waiting for a reply off Sir… I mean, Padfoot. See you later," he added, as Hermione and Ron walked towards the Great Hall door, waving back.  
  
With a sudden OOH and a flying of boots, Hermione tripped over something solid and sturdy, and fell face-first onto the floor, dropping her books everywhere.  
  
"Hermione!" cried Ron urgently, and scooped down to help her up. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you…"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione answered, giving an evil look at Pansy Parkinson, a very tough Slytherin girl who hated Hermione's guts.  
  
"Ooh, getting two left-feet are we Granger?" said Pansy menacingly. "I'd be careful where you're treading… you really hurt my leg!"  
  
The Slytherins around her laughed, and it was clear she'd put out her leg on purpose. Ron glared at them all and shook his fist.  
  
"You all watch out or I'll cast a jinx on you!" he hissed, and the Slytherins laughed in vain.  
  
"Oh, somebody call a doctor!" cried Pansy among giggles. "I'm dying of laughter!"  
  
Ron growled and helped a very calm and un-phased Hermione pick up her books. As he bent down, she smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said softly looking him in the eye, and then stood up before walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
In a dreamworld, Ron gazed after her with admiration and longing. She was so feisty, yet cool and collected when pressured or challenged by someone horrible and evil; like a Slytherin.  
  
Something suddenly pierced the back of Ron's head and he felt as if he was being watched. Slowly he turned round, waiting for someone to be standing up ready and waiting for a fight, but no-one was there. Instead, Draco Malfoy was watching him, his eyes narrowed and his stare not faltering at all. Ron knew the expression instantly, but how? Why? Malfoy surely didn't care that Ron liked Hermione… but he couldn't mistake the look on Malfoy's face…  
  
Malfoy was jealous!!!!  
  
  
  
Author's Note; Ok so that's the end of chapter one! * loud music* What did you guys think? I don't really know if I'm up to all of your standards, but if I need prepping up, give me your suggestions! Was it bad, though? For a first try? Catch ya later!  
  
Lady of the Rings (LOTR) 


End file.
